Beauty and The Bully
by etisopossim
Summary: Freddie formulates a plan to make Carly love him. But for it to work, he needs Sam to roleplay as his 'bully'. Things do not go as planned, and Freddie ends up confused to what he really feels. Somewhat AU. Seddie.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Beauty and The Bully by Andy Behrens.**

**This story is inspired by Beauty and The Bully. I was reading it and it reminded me of iCarly. If you read it, you'll probably know why. Anyway, please ignore this author's note and Read!**

Carly Shay. To Freddie, she was like the most beautiful girl in the whole school. No scratch that, the most beautiful girl the whole world. She was smart, pretty and everything that Freddie thought he wanted. He fell in love with her during the first few seconds of their meeting. But to Carly, Freddie was almost invisible, if not non-existent. For some reason, it didn't bother him much. He told himself that the real reason he wasn't bothered is because she'll be his someday and there was no reason to worry about not getting her. Because they were destined to be together, like Romeo and Juliet. But maybe minus the dying part. They were too young to die.

He tried his best to get her to notice him, but their only interaction so far was when he waved at her stupidly when she was making a speech in front of the class. She had looked weirdly at him and he mentally kicked himself for looking like an idiot.

But it didn't stop him from trying. Freddie Benson was currently leaning against the lockers, waiting for the school bell to ring. He was near Carly's locker, and he planned to ask her out this Saturday. He had sneaked out of his class, just so that he can get to her before anyone else can. Plus, she'd be alone, which will come in handy just in case she rejects him. All his attempts to ask her out failed, mostly because when the time came, ten other guys will suddenly pop out of nowhere and ask her out. His only consolation is that she turned all of them down. Sometimes, it wasn't because of the other guys. Sometimes it was because he either chickened out or a certain blonde-headed demon had thwarted his carefully thought out plans. Speaking of blonde demons...

He felt someone tap his shoulder, and he jumped. He turned around, expecting an angry teacher to be staring down at him. But instead, he was greeted by a laughing blonde holding a marker in front of his face. Before he could react, she had drawn two curly lines above his mouth and shaded his chin. After a moment, she stepped back and observed her work. She looked thoughtfully at his face then scribbled the words 'I AM A NERD' on his cheek. She giggled at the sight of him, and then went off merrily to the cafeteria, as though Freddie had not comically grown a curly mustache and a crudely drawn beard.

Freddie just stood there, his mouth open. What the- did she just draw all over his face? He was still standing there, still trying to process what had happened. He couldn't ask Carly with a face like this! Why did she always have to ruin his chances at asking Carly out? He thought about making a quick detour to the bathroom to clean his face, but it was too late to do that now. He was so focused on thinking about his rant on her own evil views on entertainment that he didn't even hear the bell ring.

Kids were now coming down from the top of the stairs. He was about to run away when he saw Carly walking down the stairs. Boy, was she gorgeous. With every step she took, her brunette hair would sway from side to side. She walked like a princess too. Or at least that was what it looked like from Freddie's point of view. To a normal person who wasn't completely obsessed with the girl, Carly is just an ordinary girl walking normally down the stairs.

He was ogling shamelessly at her, and she didn't notice him until a group of boys started laughing and pointing at him. He hurried to the boy's bathroom, hoping that Carly didn't see him. He started scrubbing his face furiously with soap. Oh, he was so going to get her for this...

After 15 minutes of scrubbing, his face was finally ink-free, and a little red, too. He ignored it and just walked towards the cafeteria, giving up hope on asking Carly out for today. He scanned the room for her. She was sitting at the center of the room, surrounded by her admirers and friends. She was laughing at something her friend told her. Ah, yes, Freddie always liked it when she laughs. She was talking animatedly to the girl on her right and they both giggled. He noticed the seat on her left, the one the no one was sitting on. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be sitting there next to her.

Slowly and reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from her and he looked towards the corner of the room. It was much different from Carly's table. A mini food fight seemed to be commencing at the farthest table, and not surprisingly, he saw her throwing peanuts at the other table, as though taunting them to join in. He walked grudgingly towards her, fuming.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Gibby asked him, while he shielded himself from peanuts with his shirt. Freddie sat opposite him, setting down his bag on the floor.

"Sam drew on my face with a permanent marker." Freddie said darkly, and shot a glare towards the blonde who was sitting next to him. His glare went unnoticed, however, as Sam was currently engrossed in attacking Jonah with food.

Sam grabbed a handful after handful of peanuts from her large paper bag. She was quickly running out of peanuts. In a matter of seconds, she was left with only two pieces. Jonah, who was grinning at her, thinking he had won, was caught by surprised when she pushed the last two peanuts up his nostrils. He yelped in pain and pulled them out. "Well, that hurt." He said, admitting defeat for the fifth time in a row. He sat back down on his seat and noticed Freddie. "Oh, hi, Freddie." he greeted, pinching his nose to ease the pain. Freddie gave a small wave at him, before turning to look at Sam again.

She had stolen some of Jonah's lunch (as a 'prize' for winning the food fight) and now noticed him sitting next to her. She grinned at him when she saw that his face was red from all the scrubbing. He didn't return the smile.

"So… you asked her out, or what?" she said, with her mouth full, causing bits of rice to fly onto his face.

"No, I couldn't. Because someone thought it was funny to **VANDALIZE MY FACE WITH A** **PERMANENT MARKER!**" he said, angrily. He wiped away the goo that had flown on his face.

"It's your fault you were there so early near the cafeteria." She said indifferently, now taking one of Gibby's French Fries. "You know how Mama gets when it's nearly lunchtime."

"I was planning to ask her out while she was alone, _because if she rejects me_, I would have to—

"**IF?** Please, don't you mean **when** she rejects you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Puckett?" he retorted angrily.

"What else do you think it means, Benson?" she replied.

Frustrated, he stood up and left. Sam threw the last of Jonah's lunch at his back, much to his chagrin. Sam found it funny how Freddie got all worked up. So, she couldn't resist one more jibe at him.

"Have fun making out with your imaginary girlfriend!"

Freddie stomped away from the cafeteria, still fuming about Sam. Honestly, he had no idea why he put up with her sometimes. She was one of the worst students of Ridgeway, and, according to her, the only class she was actually good at was detention. Yep, she was actually _proud_ of her perfect attendance in Room 304. Freddie was mortified at first when he learned that she got detention, but he became used to it when she had 3 detentions in a row. She liked to harass people, mostly him, and she was obsessed with food. Anyone who stood in the way of her and her meat had no chance of leaving alive. Well, maybe except for him. He didn't quite understand it.

She teased and humiliated him the most out of everyone in the whole school, but she usually didn't hit him as hard as she hit others. It confused him, sometimes. And now, he felt like laughing. Because even if this will sound crazy, and trust me it is crazy, they were actually best friends. He didn't get it either.

Freddie Benson was a self-proclaimed tech geek, who always did well in school, in other words the 'model student', while Sam Puckett was the complete opposite of him. Sam hated school and had no interest in learning at all. He wasn't so sure about the tech geek part, though. He recently caught a glimpse of a book about video editing she had in her bag (one of the few ones she thought were light enough to carry). He didn't know it was real though, since he only saw it for a second before she slapped his face. They were complete opposites. But in a way, they sort of fit together. They balance each other out. Whenever Freddie was being too shy, Sam always tried to help him open up (but not in the way he wanted her to, but still) and whenever Sam got too rowdy, Freddie can always calm her down.

He heard a scream come from the cafeteria and he turned around to see that Sam had successfully started a food fight. Okay, so maybe he can't _always _calm her down. Just most of the time.

He started walking away, not willing to join in, for his mother would freak if she saw so much as a small stain on his shirt. He faintly heard a _"Freddie, look out!"_ before he can turn around and ask why, he felt something hit the back of his head _hard._ He thought he heard it crack against his skull.

He heard someone running over to him.  
>"I told you to duck, Freddison." was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.<p>

_"Mrs. Swchab, is Frederly going to be alright?" said a female voice._

_Silence._

_"Who?"_

_A groan. "I meant Freddie. Freddie Benson."_

_"Oh him? He'll be okay." a sigh of relief. "Just wait for him to wake up, and you can go."_

_Footsteps becoming fainter and fainter._

_"It's all your fault, Samantha! Why did you not stop that kid from throwing a porcelain mug at Freddie?" he heard another female voice say. Is that… Carly?_

_"Oh, can it, Sassy Shay. It's not my fault the nub didn't listen when I told him to duck."_

_"Don't hit her, Sam." Freddie mumbled. He repeated it again when there was no reply._

_"He's saying your name." Carly observed, thinking he was sleep talking._

_"What? No, he's not."_

_"Are you his girlfriend?"_

_The sound of water being spit out and choking was heard._

_"Hell no. He's obsessed with someone else. Geez, don't you even notice the way practically stalks y-_

Freddie let out a loud groan to stop Sam from speaking further. He opened his eyes.

"Freddster, you alright now?" Sam said, walking towards him, and stood awkwardly beside his bed.

Before he could answer her though, Carly had flung her arms around him. "Oh my gosh, are you alright Freddie? I'm so sorry, it was partly my fault, but I didn't know he was going to throw it and... and I was so scared, I thought you died!" Carly said, sitting beside him on the bed.

Freddie felt like the luckiest man in the world. Carly, Carly Shay, the girl of his dreams, was hugging him. Sure, she had only noticed his existence when he almost died, but he didn't care. His dreams were finally coming true. Or so he thought.

Carly moved to unhug him, and he blushed when he realized he was hugging her back a little _too _tightly. Clearing his throat, he looked around, expecting Sam to be smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. But instead, she was staring disgustingly at them both, as though she just saw two slugs making out.

Ahh... of course. Sam thought he couldn't get Carly to notice him. She must be feeling angry at the fact he had proved her wrong. He grinned smugly at her and she rolled his eyes at him.

Carly didn't see their exchange, and she turned to face Sam.

"Do you always do things like this to him?" she said, putting both her hands on her hips. Sam didn't answer. Carly turned to look at me. "Well, does she!" she asked indignantly.

"Yes... yes she always does." Freddie blurted out.

Carly let out a huge gasp, while behind her, Sam had a look of pure disbelief. He tried to tell her through his eyes that he was acting. She didn't seem to get it though, and she just gave him a dirty look and walked away without another word. He immediately felt guilty using her to get to hang out with Carly. But all his guilt was temporarily forgotten by the happiness he felt when Carly bent over, and kissed him on the cheek.

**Eew, Creddie. Don't worry, people, this IS a Seddie story. I'm just starting it with Creddie, but I'll definitely end it with Seddie.**

**Review?**


	2. The Plan

"Don't worry Freddiebear, I'll protect you from that mean Samantha girl." Carly said, looking at him sweetly.

Freddie was still in shock. It all happened so fast, his mind couldn't even catch up. Hours ago, Carly probably didn't even know his name. But, now, he must be dreaming. Because Carly just called him 'Freddiebear' after she kissed him. On the cheek, sure, but hey, it was something. A pet name and a kiss from the most amazing girl on the planet?

If his brain was working properly, he remembered that kind of things were what girls do to their boyfriends. Did that mean...

"Uhh... what?" Freddie said, in a dreamy voice. Carly considered him as her boyfriend now? If that was the case, he didn't mind getting hit by a mug every day, as long as Carly kept coming by to see him.

They talked for a little while, but Freddie realized that he was getting tongue-tied already. So he let her talk. At first she fussed about his injuries, but eventually she was talking about something Freddie could care less about. She continued talking and talking and talking and he pretended to be listening intently. After a while he became too bored, and he found himself drifting to sleep.

Something was missing. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was missing. He was definitely happy, but somehow it seemed... not enough. Maybe it was because his head still hurt and his mind wasn't working properly.

During the first few minutes of their _'conversation'_ Freddie was too focused on staring at her pretty face, that he couldn't hear what she was saying. He felt that all-too-familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach every time she looked at him. But as she continued talking and talking the butterflies seemed to fade away. Now he felt like was sitting next to a never ending record of a rant on delinquents.

The bell rang just then, signalling the end of the school day and snapping Freddie out of his silent thinking. Carly stood up and waited for him to get up. He did so slowly, feeling disappointed that she didn't offer to help him. Sam would have definitely offered to help him up if she was here. Of course, she won't actually help him (she would just pretend to extend her hand out, _waaay_ out of his reach, until he got too impatient and just stood up himself) but it was nice to feel cared for (in a non-overprotective way) once in a while.

Immediately, he felt sick. Sam must hate him right now. He had used her to leave him and Carly alone together by making her look bad in front of Carly.

The two of them left the clinic, and Carly left him, saying that she had something important to do. Before leaving, she gave him her number 'just in case that Samantha girl hurts you again!' This left Freddie alone by the lockers. At least, he thought he was alone. Sam was standing by her lockers, her arms crossed, and if looks could kill, Freddie would have died a hundred times over. He immediately tried to apologize.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry about earlier but I-I have a favor to ask-

"Sorry? That's you can say, after making me look like a bitch in front of Shay, you can only say sorry?" she spat, uncrossing her arms and striding over to him.

"And you expect me to do you a favor?"

He took a few cautious steps back, as she was dangerously close. So close that he could smell her shampoo.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am, but I just had a brilliant plan to make Carly love me and I know, it's gonna work this time." he said grinning.

"And how exactly do you know that it works? And what is it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, see, when she thought you were bullying me all the time, she wanted to 'protect' me from you." he said and waited for her reaction. She just stared and waited for him to continue. "So, if that's the case, when she 'protects' me, we get to hang out more. She'll eventually fall in love with me." He said, with a goofy smile on his face, temporarily forgetting that Sam looked ready to kill him earlier.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "That's a stupid plan." she said bluntly. Freddie scrunched his eyebrows together at this. "No, it's not! It's totally foolproof!" Freddie retorted, getting annoyed now.

"It's STUPID! Benson, that chick isn't gonna love you, never! So just admit it!"

"Why must you ruin everything that makes me happy?" he yelled suddenly.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Freddie looked around the place, trying to find the fastest and closest escape route from there. Sam was gonna kill him for yelling at her. Please don't hit me, please don't hit me...

"Fine." She said finally, after a few seconds, but to Freddie it seemed like an eternity. "Uh...what?" he asked, dazed.

"I said fine. I'll do it. But Freddie, don't say I didn't warn you. It's not going to work." Sam said, before turning around to leave.

_**Monday, the next week...**_

During lunch, he walked towards the cafeteria and he barely got to step inside when a dozen of Carly's friends surrounded him, bombarding him with questions about his injuries and whatnot. He found himself answering their questions with enthusiasm, and maybe even added a few (false) details.

Carly worked her way through the crowd of girls, and pulled him out of the sea of teenage girls. Freddie felt a little disappointed; he was kind of enjoying the attention they were giving him. It wasn't everyday when he got surrounded by girls. _'More like never'_ he imagined Sam saying. He almost laughed at that.

"So... are you alright?" she asked him.

He looked away from Sam. "Oh, what? Me? I'm fine." He said.

She looked at him curiously but then shrugged. They both walked towards the center table, where Carly and her friends always sat. He scanned the room for Sam, she was sitting in their usual table, and Jonah, Gibby and the others were whispering among themselves, while sneaking a few glances towards him. Sam caught his gaze and quickly looked away, and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I want you to meet someone." Carly said.

She made him sit down on the seat opposite her. And right next to her own seat, the seat that he always dreamed of sitting on, was occupied by a boy wearing a black shirt with a grey skull imprinted on it. He looked at Freddie with an almost bored look on his face. For some reason, Freddie felt somewhat intimidated by him.

"Freddie, meet Griffin. Griffin, Freddie." Carly introduced.

"Who are _you_?" Freddie blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I'm Carly's boyfriend." Griffin said proudly, his hands stretching to reach the back of Carly's chair. He leaned in and whispered something in Carly's ear, to which she responded to by smiling sweetly at him.

Freddie just watched them both, dumbfounded.

.

_**Later that day...**_

"I—

"Don't say it!" he said, cutting her off. Sam pointedly glared at him and continued. "I told you so."

They were both outside the school at the park, with Sam on the swings and Freddie pacing back and forth in front of her. "I just don't understand. She kissed me on the cheek. That had to mean something right?" He continued on talking and talking until Sam took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"OW!" he yelped, rubbing his head where the shoe had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You were boring me." She said simply, getting up from the swing and bending down to pick up her shoe. "And besides, Benson. It was pretty obvious; she just treats you like a charity case. She just thinks you're one of those 'broken' people, who are poor and abused which of course, you are not." She walked towards him until they were now standing together.

"I never thought she had a boyfriend." He said dejectedly, not seeming to hear her. "Too bad." She said, not sounding the least bit empathetic. They both walked towards one of the benches and sat on it. The two of them just sat there, not speaking, just watching as the people in the park slowly disappeared one by one as the sky grew darker and darker.

"I'm hungry." Sam said after a while. She then grabbed his bag, opened it and pulled out his wallet. Freddie didn't even bother taking it from her. It was no use, anyway. He just stayed there and watched as Sam stood up and bought a hotdog from the street vendor with his own money.

_**Tuesday...**_

"Benson, can we just stop doing this?" Sam whined. "Come on, Sam just one more try." He said.

Sam let out a reluctant sigh. She peeked around the corner and saw Carly walking down the hallways. Behind her was a crowd of teenagers that had just finished class. She turned to look at Freddie, who then nodded. "You ready?"

When Carly came around the corner, Sam immediately pushed Freddie towards one of the lockers. His back made a loud thud as it made contact with the locker doors.

"_Ow, Sam! You pushed me too hard!"_ he whispered/yelled at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, man up, Fredadoodles." she said loudly. He heard a few snickers coming from the onlookers.

Sam aimed a fake punch to his stomach, which he quickly dodged. Then, she moved to grab his right arm and pretend to twist it, but Freddie lost his balance and toppled over Sam. They both fell into a heap on the linoleum floor_. Okay, this wasn't what we planned at all._

Groans were heard from the two but the crowd watching them clapped, a few were laughing at them, and Freddie could have sworn he heard a few whistles from some of the boys. Carly quickly stepped forward and pulled Freddie away from Sam. "Haven't you done enough, Sam?" she asked angrily. Sam stood rather still for a few moments or so, (she still looked rather dazed) but she eventually got up and looked at Carly with a proud and defiant face. "What did Freddie ever do to you?" she asked again.

"I asked him what time it was and he said: _'I don't know'_." Sam retorted. Another few laughs came from the audience.

Carly glared at her. She guided Freddie away from Sam. She kept on walking and walking and before he knew it they were outside the school already. She was rummaging around her bag, probably looking for something.

"Uh... what..." Freddie started, but Carly quickly shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. She continued looking for something in her bag. After a while she pulled out a small white box with a red cross on the front. Freddie raised his eyebrows. Carly strangely reminded him of his own neurotic mother. Well at least Carly's first aid kit wasn't as ginormous as Mrs. Benson's.

"Are you injured anywhere?" she asked frantically.

"Uh, not really, no..." he replied, but Carly kept on checking his face for any injuries.

After much convincing, Carly finally stopped checking his body for injuries. "Okay, you're fine now." She said.

"Yeah, I am." he replied.

Freddie stared at her and Carly stared at him. _Come on, this is your chance... just lean in and—_

"Hey, babe, I was wondering where you went." A voice behind him said.

"Griffin!" Carly squealed and pushed past Freddie to hug Griffin. "What is he doing here?" Griffin pointed accusingly at Freddie. "Oh, him? Nothing. I just healed him after a bully beat him up." She said dismissively. She pulled away from him.

"Oh, so _that's_ what the guys were talking about earlier." He looked at Freddie. "So you were the geek that Sam Puckett just fought." He said, chuckling, but he stopped immediately at the disapproving look on Carly's face. "Uh... why don't you go and wait by the car, sweetie. I want to talk to Freddie here." He said. Carly nodded and kissed him lightly (on the _lips_, Freddie noticed sulkily) before walking away from the two.

"Okay, Freddie, I have one word of advice for you, man. _**That **_is not how you get into some girl's pants." He said seriously. Freddie's eyes widened. Griffin knew that he was trying to get to Carly. Of course he didn't want to _'get in to her pants'_ but apparently Griffin thought he did. Oh, god, Griffin was going to beat him up for that. And judging by his build, Freddie had no chance of ever fighting against him. He was doomed. So he quickly tried to explain the whole situation although he knew it was no use.

"I didn't ... It's not what I wanted to do... I just..." he stammered.

Griffin put a hand to his shoulder and Freddie braced himself for the pain. It didn't come.

"You don't _fight_ girls. You _flirt_ with them. Give her flowers or something. Don't give them chocolate, though. They blame you if they get a bit... you know..." he looked around cautiously and whispered. "Fat."

It took Freddie a few moments to process what just happened. What the hell was Griffin talking about? He never fought Carly once. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Griffin thought he was trying to make a move on Sam. Sam Puckett. He opened his mouth to say that it wasn't true, but he quickly caught himself. If he was to tell Griffin that, he would have to explain that it was for Carly. Which will undoubtedly end with Griffin beating him for 'making a move on his girlfriend'. Pretending to like Sam was a much less painful option.

He didn't say anything, and Griffin patted his shoulder again before he turned to leave.

"Good luck."

**Do you think I should write in Sam's POV? Or should I just keep her feelings a secret throughout the whole story? Please tell me! :)**


End file.
